


温柔些，雪与火，你与我

by AlminRomance1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 黑白贞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 刚结束5章的国服迦勒底的贞德Alter，和二期泳装都跑完了的日服迦勒底的贞德。
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Kudos: 2





	温柔些，雪与火，你与我

**Author's Note:**

> *：终于拥有黑白贞可惜服务器让她们天各一方  
> *：所以只有强行让她们见个面了

*

迦勒底位于海拔六千米的雪山之上，抛开常年积雪不谈，暴风雪的日子更是冷得身为从者都想要加件外套。入秋不久的天文台迎来了人理修复后的第一场雪，加上金星女神擅自举办的那一个夏季的赛车联赛，迦勒底的从者们一不小心就进入了怠惰期。连他们亲爱的御主藤丸立香小姐也毫不意外的，抱着那被她长期蹂躏的抱枕，拖着自家的可爱学妹，窝在被窝里跑了两天两夜的电影马拉松。事后当然是被卫宫严厉的教导了一顿“青春期少女不被允许熬夜”，不过从那之后马修时不时的就会开始哼《星球大战》的主题曲。这未免不让兰斯洛特感到一点担忧。

天冷了，就要多加点衣服。藤丸立香翻箱倒柜找出了两件大概是年初买的蓝色的卫衣，一件自己套上，一件给了马修，胸前大大的印着几个字母，“Arts”。土不土不重要，重要是暖和，休闲居家看着舒心，羊毛绒摸着也挺舒服，够了。再找几个闲着没事干的从者一起霸占放映室，一人一杯热可可，再跑一个电影马拉松，这次我们看《暮光之城》！

路过放映室的贞德小姐看着忙上忙下的卫宫，热心的询问对方是否需要自己的帮助。后者只是给了她一个微笑以表感谢，递过一杯刚满上的热可可顺便带上一条小羊毛毯。“闲来无事就进去坐坐吧，看场电影也挺好的。”

“抱歉，我不太确定……”贞德端着马克杯，手臂上挂着羊毛毯。她穿着那件淡紫色的衬衫，搭了条短裤和高筒袜，看上去怪冷的。

卫宫没有强行留下她，他只是叮嘱了贞德小心着凉，话还没说完就被橙发的少女拖进了放映室。里面顿时炸开了锅，声音最大的茨木埋怨着自己杯子里的棉花糖没有杰克的多，织田信长扯开了嗓门吼着为什么还不开始。要是换做平时贞德说不定敲敲门就进去了，但是今天，她没有这么做。

贞德来到这个迦勒底的时候御主已经成功修复了人理，她还没来得及记住几个研究员的名字，天文台就因这样那样说不清道不明的原因失去了一大半的员工。人散了，但是只要御主还在，从者就不会散。她时常和其他的从者们聊天，谈论他们人理修复路上的经历，时不时出现的小型特异点，以及不经意间注意到跑过走廊的Nobu小玩偶。

棉花糖已经完全溶解在可可里，散发出奇妙的奶油香气。贞德绕过好几个过道找到了一个无人打扰的角落，一个视野还算不错的窗台。她爬上去，把羊毛毯盖在腿上，抿了几口热可可，不算舒适但也凑合。

贞德在等待，等待一场降雪的来临。

*

贞德Alter，被自家的御主亲昵的称作邪贞小姐，看着眼前的控制室皱起了眉头。它不应该看起来那么……崭新？贞德Alter不知道该拿什么词来形容，她自认为从安徒生和莎士比亚那里学到的东西足够多，然而事实证明了学到用时方恨少。

她上一秒还踩在美利坚的土地上，身前站着会“哈哈哈”大笑的最古英雄王，身后站着同样会“库哈哈”大笑的监狱岛伯爵。达芬奇的话音刚落，灵子转移就启动了，贞德Alter想着这愚蠢的回收作业终于结束了并准备回去后好好休息一下，结果不知是哪个程式的哪个小数点打错了还是其他什么的，总之她被传送到了一个不属于她的迦勒底。

搞清现状的贞德Alter冷哼了一下。呵，太棒了，那么我现在要怎么回去！她今天出门没穿平时的盔甲，短发披风一身精干的冲上去对凯尔特士兵就是一顿暴揍。现在她双手抱胸环视了一圈控制室，谁也不在，就连那个整天泡在控制室偷吃蛋糕的医生也不在。无计可施，贞德Alter满脸的不耐烦，她绝望的抹了把脸，想只有找到这个迦勒底的御主或者达芬奇或者那个医生都行，跟他们说说让他们想办法送自己回去。她这么琢磨着，披风一甩便走出了控制室。

贞德Alter穿过走廊的时候为了不被发现还是挺小心的，这个迦勒底和自己呆的那个比起来要崭新许多，也空旷许多，熟悉的面孔没找到几个，不熟悉的面孔倒是不少。这不仅限于职员，从者也是这样。她没见过的黑发青年和紫发女孩在食堂玩翻花绳，蒙着面纱的女人正在给白布幽灵群里的紫发少女讲故事，手持拐杖的青年和看起来五十代的大叔在互相扔番茄，她甚至看到了一本正经坐在座位上看书而不是哈哈大笑的英雄王。

这个迦勒底怎么回事。贞德Alter躲在拐角处看着那匹身形巨大的狼似乎正和它的无头骑士愉快的交谈，试图让自己保持冷静。就在这时，有人向她搭话了。

“你好小姐，请问我有什么可以帮助你的吗？”

贞德Alter首先是闻到了一股花香，她转过身，一身白衣手持法杖的男人站在那，他带着兜帽不太看得清长相，但贞德Alter觉得他在笑。

“哼，你能帮我什么？”贞德Alter冷哼，摆出一副对事物不屑的臭脸。

“或许我能帮助你回到你该回去的地方。”男人看到贞德Alter的表情变化明显笑得更开心了。“抱歉，看来是我在做测试的时候出了点小事故，把毫无关系的你给拉到这边来了，我对此表示歉意。”男人说着，牵起贞德Alter的手，在指尖落了一个吻。

贞德Alter猛地收回手，狠狠的咂了下嘴。“够了，我只想知道我在哪，你到底能不能把我弄回去。”

男人对她的行为没有丝毫的惊讶，他穿过走廊示意贞德Alter跟上。“这里是我所属的迦勒底，成功完成人理修复的迦勒底。”

“成功完成人理修复，你是指人理烧却这破档子事已经解决了？”

男人顿了顿，尝试用比较通俗易懂的阐述方式，“可以这么说。所以我们的御主最近可能太闲了，拉着一群人跑电影马拉松呢，没空管我弄那些小东西。”

“所以我就不小心被传过来了？你个垃圾。”

“这么形容第一次见面的人，有点失礼吧。”

“哼。”

贞德Alter跟着男人走过好几个过道，到达一个无人打扰的角落，窗台的视野还算是良好。男人让她在这等等，待他调整些东西就回来接她送她回去。贞德Alter用她那一贯的鄙视眼神目送男人离开，转身准备找个窗台坐着休息一下。可当她转过拐角，她看见了那位坐在窗台上睡着了的“她自己”。

是指圣女的那一方。

*

贞德难得的做了个梦。要知道她并不经常做梦，更何况从者基本上不会感到疲劳，所以从某种角度来讲从者根本不会做梦。不过现在，贞德确实做着一个不太好的梦。

梦里的法兰西与记忆中如出一辙，天空还是那么蓝，点缀着几朵白云。贞德想起生前她还是个乡下姑娘的时光，每天清晨出门时从她头顶飞过的鸟儿总能让她感受到生命的美妙，就像现在。她试图伸出手去够那些小鸟，想象着或许有那么一羽会落在她的指尖。然而她发现她做不到。

她被束缚住了，手脚上缠绕着麻绳，整个人被绑在木桩上。她一身破陋不堪的白裙，身上遍布着血痂，金色长发乱糟糟的搭在肩上，脚下是成堆的干柴。领导者在她身旁高声的喊话，人们聚集起来，将广场围得水泄不通，他们高呼着“为了法兰西”“将魔女处死”之类的口号。是处刑日，贞德后知后觉的反应过来，接着感到了史无前例的疲惫感

这个梦比想象中的要真实许多，贞德本能的挣扎，结局当然是无果。人们的呼声震耳欲聋，脚下的火势蔓延烫伤了她的皮肤，浓烟呛得她睁不开眼睛；她不停地咳嗽，泪水止不住的划过脸颊。贞德知道这是个梦，只要等到这场处刑结束，她就会在迦勒底的某个角落醒来，一切如初，或许窗外还会飘着雪花。但这实在过于痛苦，没有谁会想再经历一次自己的死亡，贞德也一样。她快撑不住了。

就在这时围观的人群当中出现了一点小骚动，起先是一小块，然后迅速的扩散开来。呼声渐渐地变成了尖叫声，人们大喊着，向守卫们发出求救。贞德艰难的抬起头，她的裙角已经被点着，发尖微微卷起变成焦土的颜色。

她看见人群中的那抹身影，那人披着漆黑的斗篷，看不清脸也无法确定性别，挥舞着不知从哪位士兵那抢来的长剑，将它刺入每一个阻碍道路的守卫的胸膛。贞德看着那人从人群的外围一路杀到演讲台下，麻利的跃起踩着守卫的肩膀跳上了演讲台，顺手还抢走了对方手里的法兰西旗帜，接着那人一个转身，反手一刀，取下了领导者的首级。

那人开始大笑，没有像任何一场战争的胜利者那样，没有高声宣示着自己的胜利，没有做任何事吸引人们的注意力，那人只是看着广场上逃窜的人民，笑得像个疯子。

贞德被呛得又咳嗽了两声，这似乎引起了那人的注意；她再次抬头，惊讶的发现那人铮铮的盯着自己。长剑脱手，那人缓缓地向自己靠近，丝毫不在意这火光冲天和灼烧发丝的温度。贞德想要阻止那人的前进，她试图大声喊叫却发现自己无法发出一点声音；她开始拼命摇头，她不希望其他任何人踏进这处刑的火焰之中，就算这仅仅只是一个梦。

热浪掀起那人的兜帽，银灰的发丝随之卷翘。就在那人踩上燃烧干柴的瞬间，贞德看见了，漆黑斗篷下那张与自己别无二致的脸。

*

马克杯里的巧克力色液体还剩下一半，差不多都凉透了。贞德Alter端起来闻了闻，根本没多想的咕嘟咕嘟半杯下肚。反正都凉了，人还睡着，还不如我喝了呢。她虚着眼睛看了眼睡在窗台上的圣女，滑下大腿的羊毛毯基本没起到保暖作用。

傻村姑，傻圣女，白痴，就不怕自己被冻死。贞德Alter不止一次的在心里狠狠的骂着眼前的圣女大人，她将杯子放回原处，单手发力坐上了窗台顺便把羊毛毯搭在对方肚子上。她记得卫宫对自家御主说过“只要肚子保暖，就不会感冒”。

圣女大人看起来睡得不是很好，她微微皱着眉头，身体紧绷，时不时的发出小声的梦呓。贞德Alter听不清楚，尽管非常不想承认，但是她确实不想看到如此神情的圣女。

贞德Alter伸出手，小心翼翼的将圣女略微凌乱的金发抚顺，她努力的将动作放轻希望不会因此吵醒对方。圣女的鼻尖有点红，一抽一抽的像只小动物；贞德Alter在心里怒骂自己居然觉得对方可爱，边情不自禁的用手指触碰圣女的脸颊，软得就像是源赖光做的日本大福。

贞德Alter有点不太满足于指尖的触碰，接着是指腹，然后是整个手掌，她尝试着轻柔的捧住对方的脸。圣女突然间发出了小声的呢喃，这有点吓到贞德Alter。她刚准备抽回手，圣女大人却无意识的蹭了两下她的手掌，接着她不再皱着眉头，肩膀也放松了下来，嘴角甚至扬起了点弧度。

这确实有些不可思议甚至让贞德Alter有点措手不及，她还没反应过来自己做了什么，圣女大人的噩梦问题似乎就被自己解决了。她悄悄的收回手，后知后觉的想起圣女大人的皮肤有点凉过头了。

什么盖住肚子就不会感冒，都是鬼扯。贞德Alter又在心里骂了遍卫宫，她跳下窗台，抬手刚准备解开自己披风就再次听见那个白衣男人向她搭话。

“贞德Alter小姐，我想我们是时候上路了。”

“给我等着。”贞德Alter白了他一眼，接着取下了自己的披风，将它搭在了圣女身上。虽然有一些破损，不过毛领足够舒服而且保证暖和。她看着对方的睡颜甚至觉得有一点小开心，然后疯狂的在心里嘲笑自己的愚蠢。

“你和贞德小姐是朋友吗？”男人这么向她提问，贞德Alter不知对方是有心还是无意，不过她知道，她有很长一段时间不会再见到这张看着就想揍一顿的臭脸了。

“不，我们互不相干。”

*

那人的力气很大，几下就把自己身上的麻绳全部扯掉。贞德感觉得到对方单手环抱着自己，试图在这大火中找到一条出路。火势已经蔓延到了圆木搭成的演讲台，甚至烧着了附近几具守卫的尸体。

她俩在火中艰难的移动，对方捡起了之前的那把长剑，贞德听见了剑柄那炽热的温度灼烧对方手掌的呲呲声。她无力喊出声，无法让对方将那长剑扔掉，她只能看着对方挥舞着那长剑，不断地砍掉面前燃烧的干柴。

那人将自己护在斗篷之下，可火势之大，贞德依旧被呛得睁不开眼睛。她不停地咳嗽，觉得如果不是对方一直扶着自己前行，她大概早就烧死在处刑台上了。

就在贞德失神的瞬间，她感到自己被扔在地上，扬起的尘土让她狠狠的咳了几下，接着进入肺部的便是新鲜的空气。贞德艰难的爬起来，她双手撑地，抬头便看见那人的背影。她穿着一身和自己一样残破不堪的黑裙，身上缠满了锁链。

那人回头望了一眼自己，便想要重新踏入那火场之中。贞德不许，她一把抓住了对方的裙角，试图将她扯回来。她看见那女人嘴角转瞬间的笑容，蹲下身捧住自己的脸。贞德这才看清对方的金眸子，在火光的承托下显得更加的耀眼。

“真正该被处以死刑的不应该是圣女，而是魔女。”贞德听见对方这样对她说道，她的嗓音就像是咒语，将自己死死地定在原地。

贞德看着对方的身影消失在处刑的火焰之中，像是突然想起什么似的，她试图开口呼唤对方的名字。

“Alter……”

“……Alter”

贞德迷迷糊糊的从梦中醒来，惊讶的发现自己居然会说梦话而且居然还是喊着那个人的名字。这让她非常害羞，以至于她看见玻璃倒影里的自己红透了脸。她十分庆幸现在的四下无人，不过她马上就因为盖在自己身上的披风再次红到了耳尖。

她在窗台上折腾了好一会，疯狂的摇头，绕头发，拍打自己的脸颊，并在发现自己的可可被喝光的时候赌了一下对方的气。

她所属的迦勒底没有召唤到对方，贞德知道这件事，但这不表明她们互相不认识。她还记得罗马的蔷薇皇帝召开运动会的时候，对方那因为小时候的她自己而弄得气急败坏的脸。

过了好久贞德终于冷静下来，她抱着那件披风又发了会呆，才发现窗外不知何时已经飘起了雪花，自己的每一次呼吸打在玻璃上都凝成了一小团雾气。她便像是个孩子那样，伸出手在上面画了只兔子。

贞德笑了笑，她翻下窗台将披风披在自己肩上，收拾了一下不小心滑掉的羊毛毯和空掉的马克杯。她已经不太记得梦里发生了什么，现在她只是思考着再去找卫宫续一杯热可可，然后看看《暮光之城》到底是一部怎样的电影。

————————

Omake

“我的宝贝邪贞酱你担心死我了，你跑哪去了啦。”刚被转移回自己迦勒底的贞德Alter还没站稳身形，就被自家的御主扑了个满怀。少女一把鼻涕一把泪的，抱着自己的腰就是没有放开的意思。

“够了Master你快放开，好脏啊！”好不容易把少女推开等她把眼泪擦干，对方终于发现了自己的不对劲。

“邪贞酱，你的披风呢？”

“哈？那种东西，扔给一个差点把自己冻死的傻村姑了。”

“啊嘁。”贞德特别小声的打了个喷嚏，加上电影刚好演到高潮部分，激昂的音乐压过了很多声音。不过坐在她旁边的御主倒是很清楚的感觉到了她肩膀的震动。

“你怎么了贞德，不会是感冒吧？说起来从者会生病吗。”看着自己御主陷入思考，贞德转了下手里的马克杯安慰她。

“没关系的Master，从者不会感冒。而且，”她顿了下，用脸蹭了蹭披风上的毛领。“这件披风，意外的特别防寒呢。”


End file.
